The main objective of the Morphology Core is to support the Center Projects' pursuit for the Center's theme with high-quality and specialized morphologic services while achieving the net cost effectiveness. The types of services to be offered are classified into three categories: 1) standard staining of sections following paraffin embedding of tissue s(e.g. hematoxylin and eosin, sinus red for collagen); 2) special immunohistochemistry for frozen sections (e.g. inflammatory cells, cytokines, NF-kappaB); 3) image and morphometric analysis to provide standardized quantitative data. Samples which will be handled by the ore include liver (Research Project 1,2,3) and pancreas (Research Project 4) tissues, primary cultu4res of hepatocytes (Research Project 2), and isolated pancreatic acini (Pilot Project 1). Special staining procedures will be carried out on these samples after preparation of frozen sections, fixation, embedding, cutting, mounting on slides. In the case of cell culture, the cell will be permeabilized and immunostained. Immunofluorescent or immunoperoxidase staining will be performed using specific antibodies against cell constituents, cytokines, chemokines, and NF-kappaB. Quantitation of immunohistochemical staining will be performed by image analysis and/or densitometry. Blinded morphometric analysis for histologic assessment such as fat accumulation, necrosis, fibrosis will also be performed in a standardized fashion. Quality control is maintained at the proposed Core site, Anatomic Pathology Laboratory at Harbor-UCLA Medical Center, which is annually inspected and certified by the College of American Pathology and is under the directorship of the Core Director.